


How not to deal with high stress situations

by charimiel



Series: Sterek Week June 23-29 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Day 4, Established Relationship, M/M, Sterek Week, june 26th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a helpful guide by Stiles Stilinski)</p><p>Alternatively, how not to respond when your boyfriend tells you he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How not to deal with high stress situations

“He’s never going to talk to me again” Stiles whines, curled up pathetically on Scott’s bed and clutching a pillow to his chest. Scott looks uncomfortable, clearly torn between comforting Stiles, and telling him to get the fuck off his bed and stop snuggling with his pillow, but Stiles refuses to move. God knows he’s had to deal with post-breakup Scott enough times. Oh god, is he post breakup? Fuck, he doesn’t want to be broken up. He loves Derek, for fucks sake.

He whimpers, and Scott’s face softens slightly.

“Have you tried calling him?”

“He’s ignoring my calls! He hates me. Shit, I fucked up so bad Scott.”

Scott comes over to sit next to him, and rests a hand on his shoulder in what’s presumably meant to be a comforting gesture. Well, he can be forgiven; he doesn’t have as much experience with dealing with broken up friends as Stiles does.

“What even happened?” Scott sighs, and Stiles moans and hides his face in the pillow again.

“He told me he loved me.” Stiles says, and Scott frowns.

“Isn’t that good? You’ve been in love with him for months dude.”

“It was good! Until he said it and suddenly there was so much pressure to say it back and I was so nervous!”

“Oh god.” Scott says, starting to see where the story is headed. “Tell me you didn’t start laughing.”

“I can’t help my response to high stress situations!”

“You idiot” Scott says, and Stiles pulls a face into the pillow.

“I know alright, I might have made some stupid joke as well, I don’t even remember now, and then he was glaring at me and I ran away.”

“Oh god, you’re both so dumb.”

Stiles clutches the pillow tighter and wonders whether it would be possible to smother himself with it.

Okay, so, you’ll have to talk to him.” Scott says, like it’s that easy, and Stiles raises his head to stare at him

“He’s not talking to me dude. He’s ignoring my calls! He never ignores my calls!”

“Stiles, calm down okay. You guys have been through too much shit for this to be the thing that fucks things up with you. He told you he loved you, that’s not gonna just stop.”

“It might! Would you still love someone if they laughed at you after you confessed something personal to them?”

“Yes! I would! I’d be pissed, but I’d still love them, because that’s how love fucking works!” Scott half yells, frustrated. Stiles stares at him, then grins, wide and slightly terrifying.

“You’re right.”

“Good?” Scott says.

Stiles gets off the bed, hugs Scott fast enough so he doesn’t have time to respond, then runs out of the room. He’s got a huge fucking mess to sort out.

….

He feels a lot less confident standing outside Derek’s door. He’s knocked, but no one’s answering, so presumably Derek knows he’s there and is just ignoring him. Derek’s definitely in, his car’s parked out front.

“Derek, c’mon, open up.”

Still no response from inside, so he pulls out the lock pick he’d stolen from the station and starts working on the door. It opens before he can finish picking the lock, so Derek must have heard him and decided to make him go away.

“I’m so fucking sorry” he starts, standing his ground against the murderous glare Derek has on him. It’s pretty much useless on him these days anyway, and it’s definitely negated by the fact Derek is wearing Stiles’s hoodie, most likely angsting over the scent, knowing him.

Derek actually growls at him, and tries to slam the door. Stiles doesn’t bother trying to push back, it’d be useless against Derek’s werewolf strength anyway, and instead puts his foot in the doorway so that Derek can’t shut the door without hurting him. Derek may be pissed at him, but he’d never actually hurt him. Derek looks even more pissed, probably by the fact Stiles is so obviously exploiting his weakness for him, but opens the door. Stiles steps inside, and winces.

Derek was apparently very pissed after Stiles left, because there are shards of china on the floor which must be from some kind of smashed crockery, and there’s a smear of blood visible on the wall which suggests Derek might have punched the wall.

Derek’s still glaring, but he looks kind of pathetic now, standing amongst the destruction in Stiles’s hoodie. Before he can even think about how much of a monumentally stupid idea it is, Stiles steps forward and pulls Derek into a hug. He presses his face into Derek’s neck, breathing deeply and running his hands up and down Derek’s back until he stops growling and just stands there with his arms by his sides.

“What do you want.” Derek says hoarsely, the first words he’s spoken, and Stiles pulls away. He doesn’t acknowledge the tear sliding down Derek’s cheek, or the fact his own eyes are definitely watering.

He had a whole speech planned, was going to tell Derek so many things, but when he sees Derek looking like he’s just expecting Stiles to hurt him even more, defensive and trying to hide how upset he is, it just slips out.

“I love you.” He says, and Derek stares for a moment. There’s a moment where his face flashes with what looks like hope, but it’s gone as quickly as it appears.

“Fuck off.” Derek growls, clearly not believing him and turning around and heading back into their- his bedroom. No wait, fuck that, it’s totally their bedroom. This is a minor setback, it’s not going to ruin them for god’s sake, he won’t let it.

“Derek. Listen to me. I love you, and I’m sorry I fucked up so badly. I was nervous and scared and I freaked, but I do okay.”

Derek freezes, and turns around to look at him, and a moment later Stiles is pinned to the wall, Derek right up in his space, a hand clutched to his shoulder, hope colouring his expression more and more with every second that passes.

“Say it again.” he growls, and Stiles lets himself smile slightly and looks Derek right in the eyes.

“I love you.”

Derek blinks, and stares.

“Derek, I love you so much, and I’m not going anywhere, so don’t even try to get rid of me.”

“You’re not lying” Derek breathes, his other hand coming up to rest over Stiles’s heart, and Stiles doesn’t even have time to nod before Derek is kissing him, firm and full of happiness.

When they pull apart, minutes later, lips reddened and eyes glazed, Stiles grins so wide it hurts, and makes a mental note to thank Scott later. Maybe he is good at this stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do anything too angsty, because I'm just not in an angsty mood right now i guess! Today's theme was breakup/makeup, so have the boys being idiots.  
> Heads up- I'll be posting tomorrow's fic on here later tonight, because i have no free time tomorrow, but the tumblr post for it won't be up till tomorrow (I'll queue that one!)  
> [these fics/drabbles are also posted on my tumblr over here! Come say hi guys](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
